The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing a 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid diester.
Polythiophenes have been studied extensively due to their interesting electrical and/or optical properties (see Handbook of Conducting Polymers, Eds. Skotheim, T. A.; Elsenbaumer, R. L.; Reynolds, J. R., Marcel Dekker, New York, 1998, 2nd edition). Within these classes of electroconductive polymers, poly(3,4-alkylenedioxythiophenes) have particularly useful electrical and/or optical properties. Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) [PEDOT] in association with the polyanion poly(styrene sulphonic acid) [PSS] is one of the most commercially successful conductive polymers in the world. It is being used in a wide variety of applications as described by L. Groenendaal et al. in 2000 in Advanced Materials, volume 12, pages 481-494.
3,4-Ethylenedioxythiophene (EDOT) and its derivatives are important starting materials in the production of PEDOT. L. Groenendaal et al. in 2000 in Advanced Materials, volume 12, pages 481-494 discloses that (2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxin-2-yl)-methanol [EDOT-CH2OH]: 
is an important intermediate in the synthesis of many new EDOT-derivatives e.g. to synthesise alkoxy-functionalized EDOT-derivatives (Chevrot et al. in 1998 in J. Chim. Phys., volume 95, pages 1258-1261), sulfonic acid-functionalized EDOT-derivatives (Chevrot et al. in 1998 in Journal Electroanalytical Chemistry, volume 443, pages 217-226, and in Synthetic Metals, volume 93, page 33) and oligoethyleneoxide-functionalized EDOT-derivatives (Roncali et al. in 2002 in Chemical Materials, volume 14, pages 449-457).
The synthesis of EDOT-CH2OH was first described by Blohm et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,327. U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,327 discloses an electro-responsive polymer comprising chemically combined repeat units selected from the class consisting of, 
and a mixture thereof where R is a member selected from hydrogen or a C(1-18) organic radical.
A ca. 70/30 mixture of 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester and 3-hydroxy-3,4-dihydro-2H-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxepine-6,8-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester was produced using 3,4-dihydroxythiophene-2,5-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester and epibromohydrin. This mixture can in principle be separated by column chromatography, but this is extremely difficult if not impossible as reported by Ng et al. in 1997 in J. Mater. Sci. Lett., volume 16, pages 809-811. The diester of EDOT-CH2OH can then be hydrolysed to the dicarboxylic acid derivative and finally decarboxylated to EDOT-CH2OH.
This synthesis has been used by different groups (e.g. by Chevrot et al. in 1998 in Journal Electroanalytical Chemistry, volume 443, pages 217-226 and Synthetic Metals, volume 93, page 33; and by Ng et al. in 1997 in J. Mater. Sci. Lett. Volume 16, pages 809-811), who obtained the mixture of monomers and used it as such. In 1997 in Polymer Preprints, volume 38(2), page 320, Reynolds et al. reported the synthesis of acetyl-protected 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester using a double Williamson reaction using the expensive acetyl-protected 2,3-dibromo-1-propanol. The reaction yield was very low (25%). More recently in 2000 in Electrochemical Communications, volume 2, pages 72-76, Roncali et al. reported the synthesis of the diester of EDOT-CH2OH via the double Williamson reaction of 3,4-dihydroxythiophene-2,5-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester with 2,3-dibromo-1-propanol, although the reaction yield was also fairly low (40%).
Since EDOT-CH2OH is an important intermediate in the synthesis of many modified EDOT-derivatives, it is important to optimize its synthesis. The most interesting approach from an economic standpoint is the synthesis of the diester of EDOT-CH2OH via the epihalohydrin-route. However, this approach suffers from three main problems: the obtaining of two isomers which are difficult to separate, the necessary use of a large excess of the very poisonous (T+) epichlorohydrin (1.6 equivalents) and the very long reaction time (48 hours).
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to provide a process for preparing a 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid diester in the substantial absence of 3-hydroxy-3,4-dihydro-2H-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxepine-6,8-dicarboxylic acid diester.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.
It has been surprisingly found that a 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid diester can be exclusively produced using a smaller excess of epihalohydrin and a shorter reaction time by using polar solvents such as DMF, DMA, DMSO, NMP or mixtures of polar solvents such as DMF and DMSO, temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the particular solvent or solvent mixture and quantities of epihalohydrin between 1.01 and 1.4 equivalents with respect to the molar quantity of the thiophene derivative.
Aspects of the present invention are realized by a process for preparing a 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid diester comprising the reaction of the alkali salt of 3,4-dihydroxythiophene-2,5-dicarboxylic acid diester and epihalohydrin in a molar ratio in the range of 1.01 to 1.4 in a polar solvent or mixture of polar solvent at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the polar solvent or polar solvent mixture.
Further advantages and embodiments of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.
The term alkyl means all variants possible for each number of carbon atoms in the alkyl group i.e. for three carbon atoms: n-propyl and isopropyl; for four carbon atoms: n-butyl, isobutyl and t-butyl; for five carbon atoms: n-pentyl, 1,1-dimethyl-propyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl and 2-methyl-butyl etc.
A chiral compound is a compound containing a chiral centre. A chiral centre is an atom, e.g. a carbon atom, that is attached to four different groups. A compound containing a chiral centre is not superimposable upon its mirror image and will exhibit chirality, chirality being the handedness of an asymmetric molecule. Such compounds, if isolated in a pure state, will generally exhibit rotation of polarized light detectable with a polarimeter.
Process for Preparing a Compound Containing a 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid diester
According to the present invention, a process is provided for preparing a 2-hydroxymethyl-2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxine-5,7-dicarboxylic acid diester [diester of (2,3-dihydro-thieno[3,4-b][1,4]dioxin-2-yl)-methanol] comprising the reaction of the alkali salt of 3,4-dihydroxythiophene-2,5-dicarboxylic acid diester and epihalohydrin in a molar ratio in the range of 1.01 to 1.4 in a polar solvent or mixture of polar solvent at a temperature between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the polar solvent or polar solvent mixture used.
According to a first aspect of the process, according to the present invention, the process is carried out at a temperature between 40xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
According to a second aspect of the process, according to the present invention, the polar solvent is selected from the group consisting of DMF, DMA, DMSO and NMP or mixtures thereof.
According to a third aspect of the process, according to the present invention, the epihalohydrin is epibromohydrin.
According to a fourth aspect of the process, according to the present invention, the 3,4-dihydroxythiophene-2,5-dicarboxylic acid diester has ester groups selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl and n-butyl e.g. the dimethyl, diethyl, di-n-propyl, di-n-butyl (or a combination of these such as methylethyl) ester of 3,4-dihydroxythiophene-2,5-dicarboxylic acid.
The invention is illustrated hereinafter by way of comparative and invention examples. The percentages and ratios given in these examples are by weight unless otherwise indicated. All experiments were performed under inert conditions (nitrogen).